


Blue Eyes, Blue Memories

by kisseslikestardust



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Dorks in Love, Eventual Smut, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Others to be Added Later - Freeform, Pining, Selectively Mute Link, Slow Build?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-06 09:47:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13408665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisseslikestardust/pseuds/kisseslikestardust
Summary: A sister…Her bright blue eyes seemed to peer up at him, imploring him to remember. He looked over it one more time, letting his eyes trace her wide smile before carefully tucking the picture into his bag.He had… used to have… a sister





	1. A Trip Down Memory Lane

**Author's Note:**

> Bold Italics are memories  
> Italics are thoughts  
> Italics with 'example' is signing  
> Hope this doesn't confuse anyone ;v;

Link’s feet idly churned the water beneath him from his perch on the riverbed, his attention taken by a crinkled, yellowing picture.

_A sister…_  

Her bright blue eyes seemed to peer up at him, imploring him to remember. He looked over it one more time, letting his eyes trace her wide smile before carefully tucking the picture into his bag.

  
_He had… used to have… a sister_  

Swinging the bag around to rest behind his head, he leaned back and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath to savor the fall air. It was unseasonably warm, and he’d taken the opportunity to relax along the bank of Rutala River before he continued on his way to…. somewhere. He threw an arm up to cover his eyes. Ever since Zelda had released him of his duties as her personal knight he had been wandering aimlessly around Hyrule, not really sure what to do with all of this time. As long as he could remember, he’d always been busy. Busy training, busy following a put-out princess, busy fighting. Sure, there were still plenty of monsters to fight, and there would always be someone out there who wanted his help, but what was he supposed to do in between? 

_Well for now…_ He thought, letting a tremendous yawn shake his frame, _might as well take a nap._

 

  ▲ ▲ ▲ ▲ ▲

 

_**“Please, please can I go with you?” The young girl poked out her bottom lip, watery eyes threatening to overflow if she was given an answer she didn’t want. Link sighed, ruffling his hair with his hand and bringing it down to wipe over his face.**_ __

_**“Fine.” He gave her a wan smile, “But if Dad is mad when we get back, you’re going to be the one to tell him you followed me out.”**_ __

_**She skipped in a small circle before throwing her small arms around his waist. Staggering back a few steps, he huffed good-naturedly and answered her beaming grin with one of his own.**_ __

_**Pulling her arms away, he turned and gestured for her to climb on, “Well let’s go then.” She quickly scrambled onto his back, grabbing his tunic in her hands for leverage.**_ __

_**She leaned forward and placed her chin onto his shoulder, humming a happy little tune as they began walking down the path towards the stables.** _

_**“So, you caught her all by yourself?”** _

_**"Mmhm.”** _

_**“…Will you catch me a pony too?”, she asked with a tone that said ‘Choose very carefully how you answer here’.** _

_**“Nope!” Sensing the impending tantrum when she lifted her chin up, he quickly cut her off, “Wouldn’t you rather catch your own pony one day to prove how much of a big girl you are to Dad?”** _

_**She hummed in consideration for moment, kicking her legs a little. “Yeah I guess so.” Apparently satisfied with this, she settled her chin back down onto his shoulder, her hair tickling his neck with every step.** _

_**As they finally crested the last hill and the stables were in sight she wiggled violently and Link bent down to let her slide off. Grabbing his hand in her own, she tried to run forward, huffing at him when he didn’t move with the same sense of urgency.** _

_**“Come ooooooooon!!! I want to meet your pony!” He laughed and sped up a little, gently pulling her over to the stable hand.** _

_**“Ah, Link, back for your horse?” At Link’s nod, he gestured them over to the last door, grabbing a lead off of the wall nearby. “She’s all ready for you, we just finished saddling her up and registration papers just need your approval and her name.” He walked into the small stable, coming out moments later with a beautiful silver bay. He handed Link the lead. “I’ll be right back with the paperwork.”** _

_**Link ran a hand down the beautiful mare’s muzzle, cooing softly when she snorted. Feeling a violent tug on his pants, he looks down and stifles a laugh at the look of absolute awe on his sister’s face.** _

_**“This is your pony?” She looks at him, her tiny mouth making a little ‘o’ shape, bright eyes sparkling with wonder.** _

_**“** _ _**It sure is.”** _

_**She reaches out a hand as if she is going to pet the horse and then slowly pulls it back, tilting her head up to look at him again. “What’s her name?”** _

_**“I don’t know yet, I haven’t really thought about it.”** _

_**“What about Pony?”** _

_**He snorts, looking from his sister to the mare and back again. “I don’t think that’s a proper name for a horse.”** _ _**She pouts up at him before looking down again and kicking her foot into the dirt. Grimacing, he brings a hand down to rest on her head. “Hey- “** _

_**“** _ _**Here we are, the paperwork.” The stable hand comes back with a few papers clutched in his hand. “As stated, you agree to the fee for her registration and the handmade tack.” Link nods and lifts his hand off of his sister’s head, digging out the little bag of rupees. Once the money is safely deposited into the other Hylian’s pocket, he continues, “And her name?”** _

_**Link thinks for a moment, looking at the mare and idly dragging some of his fingers through her mane. “It’s…” Glancing at the pouty young girl, he grins and looks back at the stable hand. “Epona. Her name’s Epona.”** _

_**His sister’s head pops up and she beams at him, saying “Link, my friend, it’s time to wake up.”** _

  ▲ ▲ ▲ ▲ ▲

 

Link blinked his eyes open, jerking up when he realized someone was leaning over him. Once the figure in front of him came into focus, he relaxed his grip, having grabbed the hilt of his sword out of instinct. A lazy grin slipped onto his face and he sat all the way up. “Sidon.”


	2. On the Road (Or River) Again

"Sidon."

The Zora prince bared his teeth in a wide grin, reaching up a clawed hand to delicately pick a leaf out of the little hero's hair. "Sorry to wake you, but it's getting dark and this time of year it can get rather cold."

Link hummed, running his fingers absentmindedly through the hair that was just touched moments before. Looking up at Sidon, he lifted his hands, _'How did you know where I was?'_

Sidon smiled sheepishly, "The Princess arrived in the Domain earlier this week for negotiations and she suggested that you might be coming up this way, so I've taken to swimming about in the hopes that I would meet you and convince you to rest at the Domain for a while." He leaned forwards, letting his grin widen. "So? Will you let me convince you?"

The Hylian huffed out a laugh, turning to straighten up his equipment. When his pack was safely upon his shoulders, he stood and took a step towards the water. Looking back at Sidon with a glimmer in his eye, he signed, _'Well, I'm not walking to the domain, someone woke me up from my nap.'_

Sidon's tail did a happy little wiggle and he scrambled to get up and into the water, gesturing with his hands for Link to move closer. The little hero stepped into the water, grimacing as it licked up his thighs. Pulling his back a little tighter, he gestured for Sidon to turn around so he could climb upon his back. Sidon just grinned a little wider and pulled the confused hero forward. Carefully, he lifted Link in his arms and laid back in the water. Link blinked confusedly from his perch atop the Zora’s chest.  
“This way makes it easier to talk to you and make sure your head stays above the water, little one.” With a grin and a wink, Sidon gently kicked off and began swimming. When he swayed dangerously from the movement, Link flattened his body onto his friend’s chest. Getting his arms underneath him, he pushed himself up a little and instantly tried to will away the blush he could feel forming on his face and ears. The position felt very…intimate. He had to look away from the sharp grin and instead rearranged so he could rest his head on his arms, deciding to watch the shore slip by.

▲ ▲ ▲ ▲ ▲ ▲

**_“I want to come.”_ **

**_Link groaned, turning around to see his sister, clutching the fronts of her frock. “No.” He quickly turned back around, continuing the adjust the saddle straps. He heard a huff and the stomp of small feet before he was yanked backwards by his tunic. Whipping around, he glared down at the little girl._ **

**_“Why not?!” She crossed her arms and stomped a foot, a monstrous pout on her face. “I’m not so small anymore, I help around the farm just the same as you.” Her bottom lip trembled and she looked down blinking little tears onto her eyelashes.  Her voice dropped down to a near whisper, “I miss you when you go.”_ **

**_His glare slid off of his face and he sighed. Crouching down, he reached out and took her small hands in her own. “Hey…” She looked up at him and he lifted a hand to gently pet the tears from her pink cheeks. “I’ll be home soon and we’ll go riding together, k?” He gave her a lopsided grin and leaned forwards to whisper conspiratorially, “I’ll even let you hold Epona’s reigns.”_ **

**_Her lips quirked up in a tiny smile and she giggled softly, “Really?”_ **

**_“Really.”_ **

**_She sucked in her lip and looked away, as if thinking it over. “Ok, I guess that sounds fun.” She freed her hand and lifted up a pinky to him. “Do you promise?”_ **

**_Chuckling fondly, he locked his own pinky with hers and shook their hands up and down. “Promise.”_ **

▲ ▲ ▲ ▲ ▲ ▲

Link came to slowly, rubbing his cheek against his bedding. His warm, breathing…Jerking upwards, he found Sidon looking at him with a fond grin.

“Have a nice nap?”

Pushing himself up, he maneuvered into a seated position, gesturing wildly. ‘ _Sorry, sorry.’_

Sidon cut off his nervous signing with a boisterous laugh. “It is no worry my friend, as you said earlier, I did interrupt your nap!” Sidon lifted an arm out of the water to gesture at the bank beside them. “We are almost to the Domain.” Link took in his surroundings. Sure enough, he could see Luto’s Crossing right up ahead.

‘ _You didn’t have to let me sleep the whole way here!’_

Sidon made a movement with his hands as if to say _whatever_. “You seemed to be having quite the dream, making small murmurings in your sleep.” He looked back at Link. “Seemed rude to wake you.”

At this Link grew a little morose and looked down at his hands. ‘ _I…’_ He clenched his hands together, nervously picking at the side of his thumb nail. _‘I recently learned that I used to have a sister.’_ Sidon made a small noise of surprise and swam towards the side of the river. Link made a questioning noise in the back of his throat.

“Hold on, this seems important and I’d like to be able to give you my attention.” Moving to the shallow water, he stood, carefully handling the Hylian so that he didn’t end up in the water. Placing them both on the bank, he turned and folded his hands in his lap looking for all the world like Link had every ounce of his attention. “You said you had a sister?”

Link sighed and shuffled around a bit. Crossing his legs in front of him, he reached back and pulled his pack forwards. After a moment, he pulled out the photograph and carefully smoothed out the edges before leaning turning it so that Sidon could see.

“Ah, this is you and her?”

Link nodded. After Sidon seemed to get his fill, he tucked it back into place.

“Is she…”

_‘Dead? Yes.’_

“I’m so sorry, dear one.” Sidon leaned forwards and placed a large hand on Link’s thigh. “How did you find out?”

Link sucked on the inside of his cheek. _‘Zelda gave me the picture…told me she had found it in my personal items amongst hers in the castle.’_ Tucking a stray strand of hair behind his ear, he continued, _‘I’m not sure when or how, but I know she must be…dead. She would have to be over 100 years old.’_ Giving a sad little chuckle, he looked back at Sidon. _‘That’s not an age normal Hylians reach.’_ Sidon gave his leg a little squeeze and Link suddenly wished he was closer to the Zora. _‘I…I don’t even remember much about her, not even her name.’_ Sidon made a small noise and scooted forwards a little, his hand reaching towards the Hylian, but Link shook his head. _‘Ever since Zelda gave me the picture I’ve been having these dreams…memories of her, of us, of our time together.’_

“Ah, so earlier when I woke you, and before-”

_‘Yes.’_

“Link, I’m so sorry.” Sidon reached forwards and took one of Link’s small hands into his own. “Have you tried asking anyone for more information?” Link gave another shake of his head. “Well, the Princess gave you the picture, right?” Sidon gestured back towards the Domain. “She should still be at the Domain, perhaps she would know something?”

Link made a small noise in thought. _‘She might, I didn’t think to ask before.’_

Sidon gave a wide grin, shaking the hand still caught in his excitedly. “Well then there’s not a moment to waste!”

Link couldn’t help but to let a grin spread across his face at the prince’s excitement. _‘Alright, let’s get back to it then.’_

“Lets!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience, I've been very sick ;v; This chapter is a little longer than the previous one and yet hardly anything happens orz,,,,,this is going to be a lot longer than I originally planned I think...I also edited the memory markers because on mobile they looked really clunky! Hopefully that fixed it ♥
> 
> Also still not beta read,,,soooo,,,,sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Be gentle with me, this is my first time posting on AO3. I can't promise updates will be timely as this is a WIP. Kudos and comments give me motivation tho so like...feel free to love me forever.....K....lemme know if there's any glaring errors or anything. ;v;


End file.
